Baisuu, Kuro
Kuro is the Raikage of Kumogakure. Appearance Kuro wears loose fitting black and red clothing. His shirt is a sleeveless high collared vest that can easily be removed before a fight. His pants are light weight, loose fitting pants, and wears average red and black ninja sandals on his feet. He has brown hair, tanned skin, and a very lean build with powerful muscles. Personality When Kuro opens up to someone and feels comfortable with them he is a very kind and good natured man. He enjoys peaceful silence and relaxing in the sun. He also has a very strong urge to feel wanted and accepted by the people around him, he is truly happy when he feels like he belongs. And if anyone ever harmed someone close to him and especially his master he would tear that person to shreds with his bare hands. History Baisuu Kuro was born on an average day in an average house to an average family. His father was a shinobi in the village hidden in the clouds while his mother was unable to work due to an injury she had received while working as a shinobi. She had been saddened due to the loss of her dream of becoming a Jounin to the point of suicide before she had heard the news that she was going to have a child, she literally was alive for his sake. And they loved him very much, more than he would ever realize. At the age of 7 Kuro was admitted into the ninja academy by his own request, his mother had suggested against this idea because of her own fear for her son but his father knew it was the right thing to do. He shouldn’t be held back from his own dreams because of what had happened to his mother. So, happy as any young boy could be, Kuro attended the academy and exceeded all of his parents’ expectations. He was far more advanced than anyone else in his class, no one could even come close in comparison in any of the three shinobi arts. He was already grasping the capability of manipulating his chakra affinity, Doton, at the age of 9, had become adept at nearly any weapon around the age of 12 and even had better than average skill in Genjutsu. Most of his skill in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu had been a result of his clan’s Fuuinjutsu, but everyone knew that he would have prevailed even without arms. At the age of 15 Kuro graduated from the academy, was put into a three man squad, and then passed the Chuunin exams in the same month. During the exams not only had he saved both of his teammate’s lives he had also defeated an entire three man squad single handedly (well… Quad handedly). After the Chuunin exams he was put on the same three man squad, was sent on countless missions, and was promoted to Jounin along with the rest of his team all within a 5 year time span. He had completed his life goal, his parents were more than proud of him, and he had even fallen in love with a waitress from his favorite restaurant. These were the happiest days of his life. But these happy times couldn’t last forever, two years after his wedding his mother died of an unknown illness. This loss nearly broke Kuro’s spirit, but he and his wife discovered that they were to have a child. Kuro was overjoyed nine months later when his son was born on the same exact day he was. Over the next six years he watched his son grow and grow until it was finally time for him to enter the academy as his father had. About two years later the Raikage of the village hidden in the clouds retired due to old age and disappeared from the village in search of adventure and whatnot. It was a unanimous decision to make Kuro the new Raikage, which he graciously accepted. To this day he defends the village hidden in the clouds and everyone who inhabits it with his life. But most of all he fights for his wife and son, if anything were to happen to them he would be utterly lost in life. Abilities Description of what they can do. No specifics, though. Quotes Cool quotes that they've said. Category:Kumogakure no Sato Category:Raikage